


It's All in the Family

by caseymac42



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseymac42/pseuds/caseymac42
Summary: Seeking solace at the beach after a difficult shift, a chance meeting changes Johnny's life forever.





	It's All in the Family

It's All in the Family

The shift started like many others. Johnny and Chet were bickering…this time it was about the disastrous double date that they had gone out on the night before.

"Honestly Chet, how can you be so stupid?" Johnny turned and looked right at his friend.

"You're calling ME stupid, Gage? This whole double date thing was your idea." Chet was dumbstruck.

"Yeah, it was MY idea. I thought it would be fun. Lisa and Ellen seemed like they'd be great dates."

Roy's curiosity got the better of him. "Okay, I'll bite. What happened on the double date last night?"

"Whose side of the story do you want, mine or your partner's?" Chet asked sarcastically.

"Chet, just tell me what happened."

"Well, you want it from the very beginning?"

Roy shot Chet a look that told him to get on with it.

"Well, Lisa and Ellen were these two incredible chicks that we met last week. We were coming home from the Dodgers game and saw them on the shoulder of the freeway with their car…flat tire."

"So, you and Johnny fixed it for them, right?" Roy asked innocently.

"*I* fixed the flat, while your partner was turning on the so-called Gage charm. They were so grateful for the help that they agreed to go out on a date with us."

"Seems logical, so far." Roy was confused as to where exactly this story was going, but he didn't want to stop Chet for fear of setting off another argument.

Before the rest of the story could be told, the alarms sounded calling the squad out to their first run of the day.

After arriving at their destination, a well-maintained bungalow, they were met by a woman who explained to them that there had been a misunderstanding, and their services were not needed.

"So everything is alright, ma'am?" The senior medic asked.

"Yes, it's fine. I'm sorry that you had to come all the way out here for nothing."

Getting back into their squad, Johnny made them available.

On the way back to the station Roy tried to get Johnny to tell him the rest of the story about what had transpired on this so-called disastrous double date from the night before.

Johnny was looking out his window as he replied. "Roy, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Not talk about it?" Roy was starting to get a little exasperated. "You two brought it up…I was minding my own business until you and Chet started going at it."

"Let's just say Chester B. made us both look like idiots."

Roy had to bite his tongue in order not to voice his current thought. **No Johnny…at times you can do that all on your own**

Arriving back at the station, the two paramedics went straight for the coffee pot.

Roy poured two cups of coffee, handing one to his partner. As they sat down at the table, Chet strolled in.

"So…where were we?" Chet had a gleam in his eye as he tried to pick up the conversation from an hour ago.

Johnny grew very annoyed. "Chet…drop it, okay."

"Hey wait a minute Gage, you didn't seem too quick to want to drop it before."

John looked at Chet almost menacingly and pointed his finger at him. "No more, Chet. For now on…you're on your own…no fix-ups, no double dates…no nothing."

Chet simply shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, have it your way Gage."

By the time the shift ended, the silly argument that Johnny and Chet had had at the beginning of the shift was long forgotten.  
This particular shift had ended up being one of the roughest ones that the two paramedics had had in some time. Roy and John had lost three victims, including two children. Johnny was having an especially difficult time of it.  
When Friday morning arrived, the guys were in the locker room changing to go home.

Roy was very concerned about his partner, as Johnny had been uncharacteristically quiet for most of the shift.

"You alright Johnny?" Roy asked his partner that question, already knowing what Johnny would say.

Johnny smiled weakly. "I'm okay, Pally."

"Feel like going out for some breakfast?" Roy asked hopefully.

"Can I take a rain check, Roy? I don't feel much like eating…I kinda just want to be alone right now. You can understand that, can't you?"

Roy nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, I can understand that. You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just need some time alone. If anything comes up…I'll call you. See ya Monday morning." He closed his locker and quietly left the room.

As Johnny made his way out to his Rover, a certain curly-haired Irishman was waiting for him.  
Chet was looking very contrite. "Johnny…I'm sorry about…about the stupid argument we had the other day."

John smiled weakly at his friend. "Don't worry about it Chet…it's in the past. I'm sorry too…I was out of line." Johnny paused for a moment and then added, "But even so…I think I'll secure my own dates for now."

"You'll be okay?" Chet was concerned about Johnny. He knew how difficult shifts like this were on his friends.

The paramedic was touched by his friend's genuine sense of concern. "I'll be fine, Chet…thanks for caring. I'll see ya Monday."

Roy knew that while he had his wife and kids to go home to at the end of a difficult shift, Johnny had no one at home waiting for him. To deal with his emotions after a rough shift, Johnny often went off to be alone.  
Leaving the station parking lot, Johnny decided to head for the beach. While he normally would have headed for the mountains, he felt going to the beach would offer immediate comfort.  
Parking his Rover, Johnny took off his shoes and walked across the sand until he found a spot close to the water.  
Watching the ebb and flow of the water, Johnny let his memories of the previous shift get washed away in the surf.  
He was so focused on watching the waves, that he was startled when he heard someone calling his name.

"Johnny?"

John looked up to see a very attractive young woman smiling at him. He didn't say anything at first, only sat there looking at her.

"John Gage?" The girl asked again.

Johnny quickly tried to search his memory for an idea on whom this person was. Giving up he finally nodded his head.  
"Yeah, I'm John Gage. How do you know my name?"

The pretty brunette smiled mysteriously. "I've known you for several years."

"How?" Johnny was confused.

"Take me out to dinner tonight and I'll tell you." She wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to him, then kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Johnny. I'll be waiting for your phone call."

As she started to walk away Johnny realized that she never told him her name.

An hour later Johnny headed back to his apartment, smiling.  
**I come to the beach to clear my mind, and I end up meeting a beautiful woman…and one who claims to know me. I think my luck is changing**

Entering his apartment he dropped his duffel bag on the floor and headed for the bed.

After sleeping for a few hours Johnny woke up smiling, thoughts of the attractive brunette invading his memory. Remembering the piece of paper in his pocket…the one with her phone number on it, he took it out and called her.  
Nervously he dialed her number. When a voice answered, his heart beat wildly.

"Uh…hello, it's…it's John Gage." He was barely able to say his name.

"Johnny, why hello. I'm really glad you called."

John let out a small laugh. "Would you mind telling me your name? You left me not knowing who you were."

"My name is Kim…that's all you're gonna get until you take me out tonight."

"You sure are direct." Johnny wasn't used to such a forward woman.

"My address is 483 Hamilton Drive. Pick me up at 6PM…and dress casually." She hung up the phone before Johnny could say anything else.

After showering and getting dressed, he sat on the couch trying to figure out the identity of his mystery girl. Continuing to come up blank, he turned on the TV and watched until he had to leave for his date with Kim.  
On the way to picking up his "date", he stopped off to get a bouquet of flowers.

Carrying the flowers with him, he made his way up the walkway and knocked on her door.  
Johnny was grinning his famous lopsided smile when she answered the door.

"Come in, Johnny." Kim was so excited to see him…she had butterflies in her stomach in anticipation.

"Thanks. Wow…you look amazing." Johnny couldn't help but to continue to smile.

"So do you, Johnny."

Entering Kim's house he handed her the flowers. "These are for you."

Smiling as she took the flowers from him, she replied, "Thank you…that's very sweet. An old-fashioned guy…I like that."

Watching her as she walked away to put the flowers in a vase, he took in the sight. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white blouse, both of which accentuated her amazing figure.  
"Uh...so where are we going?" Johnny was very curious.

"Let's get in your car…and I'll tell you."

Helping Kim into the Rover, Johnny thought to himself that there was something familiar about her…especially her blue eyes.  
After a pleasant conversation, but without much information being divulged, they arrived at their destination.  
It was a cozy restaurant overlooking the Pacific Ocean. After placing their orders, Johnny couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

"Kim…you have to tell me who you are."

Smiling coyly she responded in typical fashion. "You know my brother."

"Oh…is he a paramedic?" He immediately started to make a mental list of all the paramedics he knew.

"No. But he IS a firefighter."

"What station does he work out of?"

Laughing she responded, "Oh, this is too much fun…you'll have to wait to find out."

After a wonderful meal, Johnny and Kim went for a walk on the beach…holding hands.  
Johnny looked into Kim's blue eyes, getting lost in their brilliance. "You are very beautiful. But…for anything to come of this, you have to tell me who you are."

Kim smiled mischievously. "Kelly…my last name is Kelly."

Johnny's jaw dropped open. "As in Chet Kelly?" He was shocked at her identity, but at least the mystery had finally been solved.

"The one and only."

"Kim Kelly. I…I haven't seen you in…"

"About five years, Johnny. You were at my high school graduation party."

Johnny chuckled at the memory. "The last time I saw you, you had pigtails and braces. And now…so, where've you been?"

"I went to school out East. After graduation I stayed out there for a year…and now I'm back in L.A." Kim paused for a moment deciding whether or not to make her next statement. Finally deciding that she needed to, she made her admission. "Johnny…I had such a crush on you. I used to fantasize about what it would be like to be with you."

"I'm…I'm very flattered Kim, but…" Johnny was flustered and more than a little shocked at hearing Kim's admission.

"Johnny, I'm not a little girl any more…I'm a woman."

"Yes, you certainly are."

Hugging her, he looked into her blue eyes…a lot of emotions were stirred up inside of him.

"Don't you want me?" Her face was a picture of innocence that was also mixed with hurt.

Johnny could feel his heart starting to race. "Yes, I do. But…"

"But what, Johnny?" Kim couldn't understand Johnny's dilemma or mixed emotions.

"Kim, I REALLY am flattered that you want me that way." Johnny paused trying to find the right words. "I…I don't know what you know about me…about my reputation… I assure you it's pretty exaggerated. I'm…I'm like you said when I handed you the flowers…an old-fashioned guy. I think you are a very beautiful woman…you're smart and sexy, and fun…and YES, I am really attracted to you. But if you want us to see each other…I just think we need to do this the right way."

"Johnny…I'm 23 now, I can make my own decisions."

"I'll tell you what, Kim…let's go back to your place and talk…we'll take it from there, okay?"

"Is this for MY sake…or my brother's?"

"Maybe both." Laughing, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the Rover.

Johnny laughed. "This morning…I came to the beach to clear my mind…we had a really rough shift…and I end up meeting a beautiful woman."

Returning to Kim's house, they sat on the couch and talk.  
"I just got a new job, Johnny."

"That's wonderful Kim. Where will you be working?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Rampart General Hospital. I'll be working in the business office…my degree is in finance."

Johnny let out another chuckle. "Who would have thought…a Kelly with a degree in finance? That's impressive, Kim. When do you start?"

"A week from Monday."

"I guess we may be running into each other. That's the hospital me and my partner work out of." Johnny couldn't help but catch the gleam in Kim's eye.

After more conversation, Johnny leaned over and kissed her. One thing led to another and soon they were getting quite romantic on the couch.

Losing his head in the moment, Johnny stopped. "Kim…I…I better get going. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Johnny…" she called out softly.

John could see the disappointment on Kim's face, but knew this was something that he needed to think about before getting too involved with her.

"Kim…I'll call you…I promise." He kissed her one last time before leaving.

Returning home, Johnny sat on the couch replaying the last few hours in his mind.

The next morning Johnny awoke to the sound of a ringing telephone.  
"Hello?" He was still groggy from having been asleep, but recognized his partner's voice.

"Hey partner. Did I wake you up?"

Johnny tried to get his bearings. "I…I guess I fell asleep on the couch. What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty. You alright?" Hearing the tiredness in Johnny's voice, he became concerned.

"I'm fine, Roy."

"How'd you like to come over for dinner? Joanne's making Stoker's spaghetti."

Johnny let out a laugh. "Tell Jo thanks for thinkin' of me…but I'm gonna have to take a pass."

"Johnny…" Roy was concerned that the events of the last shift were still having an effect on his partner.

"Roy I'm fine, really. I'm just tired. I'll see you on Monday…bright and early."

"Okay, Johnny…Monday, bright and early…I'm gonna hold you to that."

After getting off the phone, Johnny took a quick shower…thinking of Kim while doing so.  
Brewing a fresh pot of coffee, he decided to give her a call.

Johnny's heart beat a little faster when he heard her voice on the other end of the phone.  
"Hello?" Kim answered, unsure at first who would be calling her on a Saturday morning.

"Mornin' to ya."

Kim recognized the voice immediately. "Johnny, you called." She was relieved that Johnny had called her. When he had left her the night before, she was afraid that she had scared him off.

"I said I would. I…I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I've…been thinkin'…I want you to come over."

"Johnny…does this mean what I think it does?" she asked, a smile creeping across her face.

John couldn't help but smile at Kim's tenacity…taking after her big brother.  
"It MEANS…I'd like to get to know you better. My address is 4400 Adamston Boulevard, Building C, Apartment 11A."

"Got it. See you soon."

Kim arrived at Johnny's apartment an hour later. After talking for a while and a leisurely lunch made up of ham and cheese sandwiches, Johnny took a leap of faith. Taking her hand in his, he led her to his bedroom. Yes, he was old-fashioned, but he wanted to make love to her more than he had wanted to any other woman…and aware of how complicated pursuing a relationship with Kim could be, Johnny took things very slowly and gently.

After a very passionate few hours, they both fell asleep…Kim wrapped in Johnny's arms.

When 7PM rolled around, Johnny woke up to see Kim smiling at him, her blue eyes smiling too.

"I was wondering when you were gonna wake up, Johnny."

"I'm awake, now," he replied, smiling.

After receiving another passionate kiss, Kim looked at Johnny with her blue eyes. "Reality is even better than the fantasy."

They both laughed.

"Are you going to tell Chet about us, Johnny?” Kim asked, quite curious of what Johnny’s answer would be.

"He'll find out eventually, Kim. Don't worry about your brother…I'll talk to him. Hungry?"

"Starving."

They decided to get a pizza delivered. As they ate, Johnny's mind was going a mile a minute…thinking of only one thing…Kim.

After spending the whole weekend with Kim, Johnny arrived at the station bright and early on Monday morning…just like he promised Roy.

He was in the locker room changing, when Roy came in.

"Hey Partner, you feeling better?" Roy was hopeful of a positive response.

"Yeah I am, Roy. Thanks for asking."

"You really had me worried, Johnny."

"Sorry about that, Pally. I'm okay now."

"I'm glad to hear it," Roy replied with a nod.

Chet entered the locker room whistling.

"Hey fellas. How was your weekend?"  
"The usual for me. Joanne had me doing all sorts of things around the house."

"How about you, Gage? Meet any girls?"

Roy looked at Chet curiously. "Girls? The way Johnny was feeling, I doubt he even left his apartment. Right, Johnny?"

Johnny smiled slightly, but tried to hide it. Deep down he couldn't help but wonder if Chet had some how found out about his date with Kim. "Yeah. I…I was at home all weekend."

Roy noticed Johnny trying to suppress a grin, but didn't say anything about it.

After roll call, the two paramedics were in the vehicle bay checking their supplies.

"I'm curious, Johnny…what was that grin about, back there?"

"What grin…where?" Johnny tried to act nonchalant.

"Don't play dumb with me, Johnny. I saw it. In the locker room after you told Chet that you stayed home all weekend…you grinned. Admittedly you tried to hide it…but *I* saw it."

"I WAS home all weekend, Roy." Johnny continued to smile.

"Something happened…something good."

"I really don't want to talk about it," said Johnny, trying to change the topic.

"Come on, Johnny. I'm your best friend."

"Look, I'll admit…something did happen over the weekend, but I can't talk about it right now."

"Johnny, don't you mean…you WON’T talk about it?"

"Can't…won't…end of story," said Johnny, continuing to grin.

Coming over to the paramedics, Chet interrupted their exchange.

"Hey, I found out something interesting over the weekend."

"Yeah, what's that Chet?" Roy asked curiously.

"My sister Kim got a job at Rampart. She'll be working in the business office."

"That's great. How old is she now?"

"Twenty-three, Roy."

"Time sure goes fast. It seems like she just graduated from high school. The family must be very proud of her."

"Yeah, we are." Chet noticed Johnny being quiet. "You remember Kim, Johnny…don’t you?"

The paramedic nearly choked at the mention of her name. This conversation was starting to hit a little too close to home and he wasn't ready to go there with Chet just yet. "Kim? Uh…yeah. Smart girl…to get a job at Rampart is great…good health benefits."

The alarms sounded, calling the Squad to its first run of the day…and ending an uncomfortable conversation for Johnny.  
EEEEEEEEEEE

Johnny somehow made it through the shift without spilling the beans about him and Chet's sister.  
After spending his days off with Kim he arrived at work on Friday morning…smiling and happier than he had been in quite some time.

Roy and John were ready for their shift, but the Squad from C-shift was still out. While waiting for the paramedics to return, they were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

Observing his partner's overly good mood, Roy became awfully curious. "I don't know, Junior…you look like the proverbial cat that ate the canary. What's going on with you?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. Can't a guy just be happy?"

Before Roy could respond to his partner's comment, they heard the return of the Squad.

Getting up, they went to meet Drew and Alex who had been covering for Charlie Dwyer and his partner while they were both on vacation.

Johnny was approaching the driver's side door when he realized his paramedic pin fell off. While Johnny was bending down to pick it up, Drew opened his door…hard. He had been frustrated over the last call…a wealthy woman who essentially had cried wolf. 

The door connected HARD with Johnny's head and the paramedic fell backwards unconscious, with a gash on his forehead.

"Johnny..." Roy's voice was full of concern as he rushed to his partner's side. "Someone call in a still alarm and an ambulance."

As Mike called in the still alarm and for an ambulance on the radio, Captain Stanley rushed out of his office.

Seeing Johnny sprawled out on the floor of the bay unconscious, he asked what happened.

"I…I opened the door…I never saw him." Drew felt terrible for what he inadvertently did to Johnny.

With Roy shouting out orders, he started working on Johnny. Chet held a pressure bandage on the fallen paramedic's forehead, while Marco set up the bio-phone.

"Johnny, can you hear me?"

As Johnny continued to lie still, the concern among his friends continued to mount.

Holding the bandage on Johnny's head, Chet shook his head. "Boy, he's really out."

Roy got on the bio-phone to Rampart.  
"Rampart, this is Squad 51."

"Go ahead 51." Dr. Brackett's voice was on the other end.

As Alex took Johnny's vitals, Roy updated Rampart on Johnny's condition.  
"We have a paramedic down. He was hit on the head with a squad door. Victim is currently unconscious and has an inch and a half gash on the left side of his forehead. Stand by for vitals."

After giving the additional information, Roy received the treatment orders.

As Roy got the IV ready, Johnny started to come to.

"Hey…hey…what are you doing?" Johnny was still very groggy.

"Relax, partner. You got hit on the head. Rampart wants an IV."

"Uh…uh…no way." Johnny tried to get up but was pushed back down by Roy. He started to pant. "I'm…I'm going to…"

Recognizing the signs that Johnny was about to throw up they rolled him over onto his side.

Feeling like he was dying, Johnny told Chet about dating his sister.  
"Chet…your sister…we…we…dating." Johnny then passed out again.

As Chet stood there a bit confused as to what he had just heard Johnny say, Roy inserted Johnny's IV.

"The ambulance is here."

"Thanks, Marco."

Captain Stanley asked Alex if he'd take the Squad in.

"Sure, Cap."

Drew had a very pained look on his face. "Cap…"

"Go ahead, Drew…you can go with them."

Arriving at the hospital, Roy told Dr. Brackett about Johnny throwing up before they got him into the ambulance.

Dixie smiled at the three paramedics. "Why don't you fellas wait in the lounge. You know we'll take good care of Johnny."

Worriedly the paramedics made their way to the lounge, where they would anxiously wait for word on Johnny’s condition.

"I feel so stupid." Drew continued to beat himself up over causing Johnny to be injured.

"It wasn't your fault, Drew…it was an accident." Roy tried to keep the situation in perspective.

"If…if something happens to Johnny…"

"Johnny will be okay. He's…he's been through a lot worse, trust me."

An hour and a half later, after doing x-rays and a CT-scan, Dr. Brackett went to the lounge to report his findings to Johnny's three worried friends.  
"Gentlemen…”

The first person to ask the question was Drew. "Johnny's alright, isn't he?"

"Yes, he's fine. He has a moderate concussion and some stitches, and he'll have one hell of a headache, but all in all…he was very lucky."

"When can we see him?" Roy asked anxiously.

"Well, Roy…he's asleep right now. I think it would be best if you guys wait till later."

"Okay…thanks, Doc."

Dr. Brackett started to walk away but turned around. "You know, I am curious of one thing…how did this happen in the first place?"

Drew continued to feel bad about what he did to Johnny, although it was an accident. "It was all my fault. I didn't notice Johnny bending down by the squad door. I opened the door with a little more force than usual. Somehow…Johnny's head came up at the same time…boom."

"What was he bending down for, Roy?"

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…he never told me."

"Well…he'll be fine fellas. Check back with me later."

Returning to the station, Roy filled everyone in on Johnny's condition. Alex agreed to work the rest of Johnny's shift.

Mike gave Roy Johnny's paramedic pin.

"Where was it, Mike?"

"I guess where Johnny fell. We found it when we were cleaning up."

Drew continued to fret about Johnny's health.

Hank smiled at the paramedic. "Relax, Drew. It was dumb luck…Johnny'll be fine. I WOULD caution you to be more careful opening your door for now on."

"I will. You think Johnny's gonna be mad at me, Captain Stanley?"

"Johnny's not the type…and he doesn't hold grudges. Go home." He patted Drew on the back.

Roy went into the locker room to put Johnny's pin in his locker. Chet followed him inside.

"Okay Roy…out with it."

"What in God's name are you talking about Chet?" The senior paramedic was in no mood to play games with Chet.

"Don't play dumb, Roy."

Roy was confused. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Would you mind explaining it to me?"

"As if you didn't know," Chet continued smugly.

Roy let out a sigh. "Chet, are you sure it was Johnny who got hit on the head and not you?"

"Ha…ha. I'm talking about what Johnny said about my sister Kim…that the two of them were dating."

"I don't have a clue, Chet. Johnny's brains were pretty scrambled. When you see him, ask him yourself…or better yet, ask your sister."

After dinner, Roy and Alex went to Rampart for some supplies.

Alex knew that Roy was going to check on Johnny. "Tell Johnny I said hello," he said with a smile.

Roy returned Alex’s smile. "Okay. I'll just be a few minutes."

Quietly entering Johnny's room, he wasn't sure what to expect. Seeing that Johnny was awake, he continued inside towards the bed.

"Hey, Partner. How ya doin' ?"

Johnny was still a little groggy. "Dandy. What…what time is it?"

Roy chuckled to himself. Based on Johnny's response and tone, he could only imagine how much discomfort his partner had to be in. After looking at his watch, Roy answered. "6:30 PM, Johnny."

"I've been out all day?" John asked in disbelief.

"Sleeping, Junior…not unconscious. That was quite a blow to the head you took. You remember it?"

Johnny grimaced. "Yeah, I do."

"You know it was an accident. Drew feels horrible about it."

The paramedic let out a small sigh. "Yeah I know. Trouble just seems to find me…no matter what I do."

"I gotta ask you a few things though, Johnny."

The junior paramedic groaned loudly. "Roy…not now. I…I'm tired and my head is killing me."

"Come on Johnny. I need to know…what were you bending down for?"

"My paramedic pin…the backing fell off and I dropped the pin. Did you find it?" John asked hopefully.

"Yeah…we found it. I put it in your locker. You mean to tell me that this WHOLE thing happened over your paramedic pin?"

Johnny was annoyed over Roy's sarcastic tone. "Hey…I busted my butt for that pin. I...just don't want anything to happen to it."

"I know…you sure did. The other thing…you said something about dating Chet's sister. What's that about?"

"I did? Was Chet there?" John's uneasiness wasn't lost on Roy.

"Johnny…the whole station was there."

"Was he mad?"

"No…not really. He was just kinda confused. What's going on?"

"Roy…" Before Johnny could finish his sentence, Dr. Brackett entered the room.

"Welcome back, Johnny. How do you feel?"

"My head is pounding…and I'm a little nauseous."

After checking Johnny's vitals, he offered to give Johnny some Tylenol.  
"If the nausea gets worse, I can give you something stronger, later. I'll send a nurse in with the Tylenol. Take it easy, Johnny."

When Brackett left the room, Roy noticed Johnny's eyes starting to droop.  
"Okay, partner…I'll let you off the hook…for now."

"You're all heart, Roy."

Anna, a pretty young nurse came in to give Johnny the medication.

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Anna."

"You're welcome, Johnny. Get some rest." Anna smiled at both paramedics and left.

"I better go too. Alex is waiting for me downstairs. I'll see you in the morning."

"Roy…thanks. I don't mean to be a grouch..."

"Don't worry, partner…I'm thick skinned, remember? And…you're welcome. Get some rest…I'll see you tomorrow."

Through the night Johnny was quite restless. His head continued to pound, he threw up a few times and his temperature shot up to 102 degrees. By 3 AM he couldn't take it anymore and rang for the nurse. A short time later, Lynn the nurse arrived with Dr. Brackett in tow.

Johnny looked and sounded exhausted. "Doc…I…I can't take it any more…just kill me now."

Dr. Brackett smiled at Johnny. Checking his vitals, he was surprised that Johnny's temp was so elevated.

"I'd like to run another CT-scan, Johnny. I'm a bit concerned at the continued severity of your symptoms. I can give you more Tylenol and something for the nausea and vomiting."

"Bless your heart, Doc."

Dr. Brackett gave the medication order to the nurse and left to make the arrangements for the additional CT-scan.  
After receiving the additional medication, Johnny settled down into another deep sleep.  
The scan revealed no new head injuries, so Brackett was content to let Johnny sleep.


End file.
